


What Black Tie?

by ZuviosGemini



Series: Gobblepot Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Tumblr Prompt, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A black tie event usually means one should wear a black tie, but Jim is pretty partial to his blue ties, and wouldn't you know it? His black tie is missing. Oswald doesn't buy his story, not for one second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Black Tie?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a tumblr prompt: "You heard me. Take. It. Off." for user rainbowalpaka. Read/like/reblog that fic [here.](http://driftsbodaciousthighs.tumblr.com/post/113046107214/)

"No, no way. That’s not even remotely acceptable." Oswald said, his arms crossed. Jim looked down at himself before looking back up at his husband.

"What? What’s wrong?"

Oswald was shaking his head, his lips pursed. Jim’s fists returned to his hips and he cocked his head.

"What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?"

Oswald shook his head, stepping forward and plucking at the tie Jim had sitting around his neck. Jim didn’t see an issue with his favorite blue tie. He always wore blue ties, that’s all he wore for work with his suits, but for some reason Oswald had a problem with it tonight.

"You can’t wear a blue tie to a black tie event." Oswald insisted, pulling at the tie again. Jim took his hand and held it, even as Oswald arched an eyebrow at him.

"Black tie event, what are you talking about?" Jim laughed. "It’s a dinner for the detectives at the precinct, that’s all. Besides, we all know Harvey won’t even tie his tie all the way, and will probably lose it before the end of the night."

Oswald’s tight smile let him know that his attempt at an argument wasn’t a winning one.

"Detective Bullock can do as he wishes, but as long as you’re married to me, you will follow the rules. Now. Off with that tie, go find a black one."

Jim rolled his eyes and let go of Oswald’s hand, shoving his hands in his pockets as his husband left the room and went into the living room.

"Oswald I am not wearing a black tie. I don’t even know if I have one or where it might be if I did, so I’m just gonna wear the blue tie."

Oswald turned around.

"You will wear a black tie, Jim Gordon, because it’s proper etiquette." He said firmly. Jim shook his head, wheezing a laugh.

"Are you being serious right now?"

Oswald’s lips thinned again.

"You heard me. Take. It. Off."

Jim gave him an impressed look, walking into the living room and right up to his husband. Oswald didn’t even blink when Jim came into his personal space, smiling like the cat that had the canary cornered.

"And if I don’t?" Jim asked, still grinning. Oswald smoothed his fingers up the length of the tie, eyes hooded, until his fingers reached the knot. Jim choked out a laugh when Oswald tugged on the tie, making it a little too tight.

"If you don’t, I will be going to check on mother for the night and you can go to the event by yourself, and sleep in that big comfy bed alone as well." Oswald said slyly, a sweet smile on his face that made Jim laugh.

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Gordon." Jim said, his hands going to Oswald’s waist when his husband pressed against him and put his arms around Jim’s neck.

"I cherish proper etiquette, Mr. Gordon." Oswald replied, giving him a kiss before letting him go. "And just so you know, your black tie is in the bottom of the closet, where I know you threw it earlier today in hopes that I would believe your story about not having one."

Jim gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged, making Oswald smile as well.


End file.
